1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test apparatuses and, particularly, to a computer system on/off test apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Because operation speeds of computers continue to accelerate, the stability of computer's motherboards is becoming increasingly important. To ensure stability of the motherboards, the motherboards must pass a series of standard tests. On/off tests, reset tests, and suspend-wake up tests are major tests applied on a computer motherboard before packing. Testing is executed by manually actuating the power and reset switches. However, manual operation not only limits the number of repetitions, but also inefficient and inaccurate. Improvement in the art is needed.